User talk:DesertDust
[[User talk: DesertDust/Archive 1|'Archive 1: October 2012 - November 2014']] Hello DesertDust. First of all, thank you for your wellcome note (sorry I didnt respond to it earlier xD). Now, recently I found this page on the wiki: http://companyofheroes.wikia.com/wiki/What_do_we_want_in_coh_2 . I dont think it has anything to do with this wiki. Not only that, but since Company of Heroes 2 is already out, this is even more pointless. I wont erase it since I dont think I should erase a wiki simply cause I dont like it, so I will leave the descision to you. Also been working on correcting quite a bunch of minor mistakes arround here, like broken links or missing information in some units of the game. Greetings strange alien Hi! I stumbled onto your wiki yesterday (well, after several years), and believe it or not, am looking (hoping) to make some great improvements to it. You (and Angmar) seem to be the only guys still really around. AttackRhino still seems to login every now and then, but hasn't for a month. Everyone else is toast and either hasn't logged in for exactly one year (!), or well over. Although Angmar hasn't edited in 4 years. SO that leaves you. Actually I don't remember what I was going to say now. 07:27, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Edit: I remember now. Can you delete this page for me? I could help with CoH 2 Mhmm, I dont play CoH 2, but I might try to help to improve CoH 2 wiki here, with the use of "Cheatmod". Its a great tool to test units and other stuff in-game with great detail, which helps me a lot to understand things better in this game (I was able to test the med bunkers, for example, and prove that if your last med bunker is destroyed and you build a new one, all the wounded rescued by the last med bunker stays). Anyway, I will get CoH 2 and its cheatmod, and will start testing. Only sad thing is we wont be able to make a wiki about the commanders, since there are so many and most are paid, and expensive. Blutsager (talk) 17:52, January 6, 2015 (UTC)Blutsager The Stats So, I already have CoH2, with the ardeness assault update. I got all four armies to test the game. Now I am gonna get cheatmod and start testing. I see that Coh2Stats looks quite complete, so I can get all info from there. Sega Event Opportunity Hello DesertDust! My name is Jorge and I am from Wikia's Community Development team. SEGA recently contacted us about an upcoming "Make Love Not War" competition between the two giants of the strategy game genre, Company of Heroes 2 and Total War: Rome II. They are hoping to duplicate an old campaign in which the gaming communities of the two games will face off in the "Make War Not Love" promotion, and Creative Assembly has revealed that if the glory of Rome prevails, the latest DLC unit pack, Beasts of War, will be made available for fans to pick for free via Steam for five days. They are interested in partnering with your communities in promoting the event and drawing eyes to your work here on wikia! If you're interested, they would love to promote with a small banner on your mainpage and article pages during the event (the weekend of February 14th) and hopefully get your visitors involved. Is this something you think you and your community would find interesting? If so, let me know and we'll do our best to provide you more details when we have them. Let me know by leaving a message on my talk page! All the best, Jorge (profile)•(talk) 23:04, January 19, 2015 (UTC) :Hey DesertDust! Great to here! I believe the event only lasts a weekend, but I should no more soon if it gets off the ground. It's still up in the air, but I'll let you know. :Jorge (profile)•(talk) 16:56, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Scroll box news Hi dude; you need add this in special:css in your wiki /**********************************/ /* Scroll box */ /**********************************/ div.box-inner{height: 350px;overflow:auto; margin:7px 6px 0;padding-right:2px} The news in main page are too long!! --MAYA2012 Thanks! Thank you for the warm welcome. Appreciate it! FinnfinnLP (talk) 10:05, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi, it seems it's been a while since the main page and the nav bar were updated. Can you add USF, OKW and UKF in the CoH2 nav bar? Some CoH2 related content on the front page would also be nice. Thank you. Madcatcf (talk) 12:09, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Gaming footers Hi, DesertDust! I was wondering if you had an opinion on this site being included in the new gaming footers? We'd love for the Company of Heroes community to be included! Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 16:55, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Hi, I have added Company of Heroes wiki to "strategy games" section. :-) Wiki needs more contributors. DesertDust (talk) 19:31, September 25, 2015 (UTC) :Consider it approved ;) Raylan13 (talk) 01:24, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Statistics source CoH2Stats is too slow to update, this place works great. Could help fill out those infoboxes.John Pan (talk) Thanks. It will be usefull for sure. DesertDust (talk) 08:26, November 6, 2015 (UTC) If you need any icons or the likes, PM me, and I'll see if I can upload one. John Pan (talk) 04:03, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Hi DesertDust, Thanks for the welcome message. I'm hoping to contribute to this wiki, mainly because the one for the first CoH was so great which helped me a lot. It's a shame to see the CoH2 wiki so empty. I started with Ostheer, just picked one. I'm trying to model the pages the same as the wiki from CoH1. I've looked over some pages from CoH2 and there is some difference in templates around, so I thought it to be safe to use the CoH1 ones. Two questions atm: What is the best way to add new pictures? Like panzerfaust and all other thing not already added. It seems to me that they are taken out of the game files? Can you explain and help me with that? Can't seem to get linking working in templates. Maybe you can explain that to me. Thanks! Contagio (talk) 13:39, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey DesertDust, Thanks for your reply! I'm not that good with gimp/picture editing software :( I hope you can help me with that, otherwise I will try to find it out myself. Good point on the resource templates, I didn't even see that they were different in both games. I will try to add some more information about tactics and in-game information. Next point: I think it is best to keep all factual info about abilities etc. in the infantry template and take information about use and more general talk to the main page. On the grenadier page it is the opposite now. Will make an edit in the coming hours. Thanks for your help and if I am doing something wrong or against policy please let me know :) Contagio (talk) 16:34, March 4, 2016 (UTC) You are totally right! I was just trying some things out, but I will make the complete commander. Contagio (talk) 17:47, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Agreed, wiki links maybe be a little over the top. I'll copy the text for further use in the doctrine page. Another question: I can't seem to get the links working. I'll explain: in the Wehrmacht Osheer main page, in the unit template the link to grenadiers is red and it says there is no page for grenadiers. Can you explain how to fix this. Because lets say I want to add a page for Stormtroopers, that is also red en not linking to anything, how do I know the page isn't already made? (Like my page for grenadiers) Also, would you rather have me working on Ostheer or Soviet? At the moment I don't have the other three factions. Waiting for the next steam sale to get them. Contagio (talk) 18:38, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Also, maybe a good idea to get in direct contact? This back and forth on eachothers pages is not really the best way to communicate. Maybe Steam? I'll be online in the chat on coh wikia. Contagio (talk) 19:20, March 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey DD, Wanted your opinion on the Hull Down ability and if we should have it on unit pages. When I gather information about units I use a mod that gives you acces to all units, but it also gives them all abilities they can have. For example Assault Grens can have the Hull Down ability, but Assault Grens are a commander unit and in that commander there is no Hull Down. So in a real games, Assault Grens can never have the Hull Down ability. So I think we should remove it for Assault Grens but keep it for normal Grens and Panzergrens, and on those pages put it on the bottom of the list with an extra line that this is a doctrinal (commander) ability. Like how it is on the page with normal Grenadiers now. Another request: Can you make a new picture for the Field First Aid kit? The picture now used is from British units and looks a bit different. Thanks! Contagio (talk) 17:41, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Allright, good idea. I will model them the same as CoH1 units. I am going to try to get screenshots working myself, I know that making them takes a lot of time. Also, what do you think about changing the vet pictures? If we make them the same as CoH1 units, they will be smaller (and better fitting in the vet section imho) and exactly the same as in-game. I hope I can get that working and will be testing it on the Grenadier page. Let me know if that's allright. Contagio (talk) 15:02, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey DD, So I tried some thing with screenshots and Gimp. I saw that the dimension of the pictures (Grenade, Hull Down, Panzerfaust, etc) are 76x76 pixels. I set the tool options for making a selection in Gimp to those dimensions, but came up with a picture that is smaller than yours. There is more black surrounding the picture in comparison to yours. I think this has to with the in-game resolution that we both use, they are different. What resolution do you use? I can't seem to get the alpha channel working, maybe you can explain that some more. Otherwise I will have to do some more reading on how to get it to work. I will change one or two of the vet pictures with my suggestion (without transparent background, will fix that later on), let me know how you like it. Thanks! Contagio (talk) 16:53, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the steps! I will try to get it working. Any idea about the difference in dimensions in the pictures? I think it is good to have the same sizes in pictures, to make everything look the same. Contagio (talk) 22:50, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Hi DD, Thanks for your explanation about the pictures. I think I got it now! Added the icons for Grenadier and Panzergrenadier in the Infantry Infoboxes. Take a look and let me know what you think, I think it looks pretty good! Contagio (talk) 16:15, March 7, 2016 (UTC) Hey DD, Wanted to let you know that I made a test icon for CoH2 Manpower icon. Just trying some things out and to see if I could make a Template. Well, the manpower test one is just copied from the original one.. I think it's a little too light, the original is more soft to see on a screen. Anyway, just a test but I put it on a new page, the Elefant tank, to see. Contagio (talk) 03:16, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Hi DD, Started some work again after a long time. Added a lot of pictures, started pages for a lot of units and completed some basic info in the infoboxes. I will try to get some more writing on the pages and add some tactics sections. The units are almost complete now, I wanted to start on some doctrines (change of scenery). Any idea how to do this? It is somewhat different from the doctrines of CoH1. Otherwise I will check it out myself and begin with 1 commander to see where we get. Last questions: - I don't see a link to the British Forces (CoH2), but there is an whole page for it that's pretty complete. I mean the link at the top of every page -> Factions ->The Western Front Armies. At the moment there's only OKW and US Forces. - The page 'Ostruppen' has a spelling error. It only uses one 't' instead of two. I don't know how to change the name of a page and make sure everything is in order after that. Could you change that? - The Pak 40 (coh2 ostheer) is in the medium vehicle section, on the main page infobox. I know that is in line with the wehrmacht page from CoH1, but I think we should move it to the Support Infantry section. I mean, it's just not a vehicle. Thanks for listening, hope to hear from you! Contagio (talk) 00:08, January 4, 2017 (UTC) Reply Hi DD, I see you added the British. We will see if it attracts anyone willing to make edits! Thanks for changing Ostttruppen, I fixed the link on the main page and it's working now! I have no idea how to do the doctrines, like you. The big difference with COH1 is that there are so much more and for all the factions it takes a lot of work to make them as COH1. So for now I copied and changed the infobox from COH1 for use with COH2. I think it looks pretty good, for now. If you or someone else has any things to add we can do that. For example munitions/manpower/fuel cost. Check out my example here: Lightning_War_Doctrine About the Pak: you're right, it has wheels so maybe it's a vehicle. We'll leave it for now, it's no harm. On another note: I have found some programs to extract all images, icons, etc. from the game. I think that is a huge help, for the most things we don't have to use print+screen or screenshot and edit it in software. All the images in Lighting War Doctrine are extracted this way. Let me know if you want to use that. There are some things different, for instance icons like in that doctrine page are made up from different images. Background, icon itself, etc. So we have to see what looks good and what not. But I see that this method is used on COH1 wikia a lot. Images of units, tanks, etc. Last thing: I know it is a lot of work, but I think it is a good idea to create new templates for Manpower, Fuel, Munitions. It makes COH2 pages have it own style and it is easy to see a difference between the games. With the programs above I can get good quality pictures of the icons. Let me know what your opinion is on that. The faster we start with it, less we have to change in the future! Bye! Contagio (talk) 15:46, January 5, 2017 (UTC) Reply Hi DD, I will make a small guide on how to exctract images. Makes it easier to explain. I've made a start with the doctrines, I will expand it a little bit over time. For now I only keep Lightning War until it is good, then do the others. About the Templates: I know how to make them. But I don't see any direct acces to the Template pages. Is this because I don't have enough admin/rights or something? I will make the templates for Manpower, Fuel, Muntions and Population Cap. I will test them on the Grenadiers Ostheer page. I will message you when it's done, we can both check if it is good to go! Thanks! Bye Contagio (talk) 11:07, January 7, 2017 (UTC) Update Hi DD, So I finally made the Grenadiers page complete. Reworked the Infobox with all icons and pictures. Added a lot more text to the page and how weapons and abilities work. The page only needs the following: - Info on weapons. Like precise damage. I need to get some numbers from testing or other sources. - Tactics. This section is in all CoH1 pages, but it needs text and knowledge. Takes more time. I decided to keep the infobox information short and to the point, and more detailed information in the page itself. I think this is in line with normal wikipedia pages. Let me know what you think. I also created Templates for resources: Manpower, Munitions and Fuel. Health is the same as the original, that looks good. I played around with colors, but in the end the original colors are the best looking. Fuel is green, so that is the only change. The Templates work the same as the original, but I just named them with number 2. So Manpower for CoH2 is Manpower2, etc. The doctrines still need work, I only did the ones that are on the page for Grenadiers to finish the page. I was thinking about making them like an infobox, so that they will appear on the right side of the page. They are smaller than the Doctrines for CoH1, so they don't need the whole page. This way, we can put some text on the left side of the page to make it look nice. I tested the Manpower etc. icons on the StuG page, to see how it looked. I see you changed that already, good. So I am pretty pleased with the results, if you have any more tips or thins you want to see let me know! Contagio (talk) 15:35, January 11, 2017 (UTC) One more question Hi DD, One more idea: I think it is best to move the doctrinal units, like stormtroopers, Tiger, etc. to a seperate section in the infobox on the main Ostheer page. Every other faction in both CoH1 and 2 have this. Let me know, Contagio (talk) 22:58, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Hey Desert Dust, Nice job from you and the team on the wiki :) We'd like to discuss something with you via PM. Do you have a Twitter account we could use for private messages? Thanks, ---- The Company of Heroes Team at Relic Reply Hello, Thanks for your message. I have a tweeter account, you can send messages there: https://twitter.com/maciejpozn regards, DesertDust (talk) 17:22, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Great - added you and sent you a private message. Thanks again. 19:53, May 25, 2017 (UTC) The Company of Heroes Team at Relic Editing help Hello DesertDust. You fixed a quote placement on the "Knights Cross Holders" a while ago that I placed. I really like Wehrmacht and Panzer Elite so I am planning to add quotes which are lacking. Can you describe how to add them properly? Thanks in advance. Yoishiu (talk) 12:09, March 25, 2018 (UTC)Yoishiu Hello, DesertDust I'm a normal CoH2 player but I have a great interest in the game's stats, units, info. I would like to upgrade the page and make it more friendly to CoH community. As of now, I have yet to do much work with Wikia so I will need to learn more about it to edit, add pages, add info. I have access to full CoH2 content and CheatMod which is great to display units' capability. I look forward to making this page a great destination for info seeker, game nerds. :D Victor Hey Dust, I've been doing quite a bit of work on the Wehrmacht Ostheer and the Oberkommando West pages trying to get them up to scratch, especially the OKW page as it was lacking in pretty much everything. I also went ahead and added a bunch of pages at for the different doctrines for both OKW and Ostheer, however I haven't really gotten around to putting anything into them, but its on my list. I was curious if there was any way that all the CoH2 factions could be put under the "Company of Heros 2" subsection in the toolbar, as I think its a little confusing having the factions listed as CoH, CoH2 then Western Front Allies and British forces, just seemed like it would make more sense to put them all in one place. Cheers, BishopsArch (talk) 16:35, August 20, 2018 (UTC) BishopsArch Template? Hello Desert Dust Don't know if your still active but I wish to know if there is way to improve the templates for units in COH 2, like adding image panels for the units? Or create a new template? Currahee3 Hey Desert Dust, Is there anyway to edit, improve or update the Template:Infobox infantry code for COH and COH 2, such as adding an image panel tab for the infantry units portraits and in-game icons, since most other fandom wikis have image panels themselves? I tried it the source from other fandoms, but wouldn't work. It'd be nice to have some input on adding an image tab for the portraits. Currahee3 (talk) 18:57, September 13, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Manager introduction Hi DesertDust! My name is Bluerock, and I’m the new for the Company of Heroes Wiki. I am here to help the community and serve as a liaison to Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, etc., feel free to drop me a message! --Bluerock (talk) 15:28, September 9, 2019 (UTC)